There presently exists a variety of forms of building panels used for many functions. In certain applications, it is desirous to provide a panel which is durable and readily implemented to serve as a ceiling or protective barrier between or about an area and the surface in or on which it is positioned. An example of this is particularly apparent in heavy construction where it is necessary to prevent the ingress of retained material into the area protected such as tunnels, sidewalk overheads during building construction etc. Heretofore, an often used panel was of a flat sheet or perhaps corregated metal. However, in many applications including those forementioned, it has become desirable to provide a more durable panel which is asthetically pleasing, durable, versatile and yet easily mounted.